pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gligar
|border = |name='Gligar' |jname=(グライガー Gligar) |image=Gligar.png |ndex=207 |evofrom=None |evointo=Gliscor |gen=Generation II |pronun= GLY-Gar |hp=65 |atk=75 |def=105 |satk=35 |sdef=65 |spd=85 |total=430 |species=Flyscorpion Pokémon |type= / |height=3'07" |weight=142.9 lbs. |ability=Hyper Cutter Sand Veil Immunity (Dream World) |color='Purple' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Gligar (Japanese: グライガー Gligar) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Pokémon Gold and Silver for the Game Boy Color. It is based on a combination of a scorpion and a bat. Gligar is able to learn not only and moves, but it is also able to learn quite a few moves, as well. Surprisingly, it cannot learn Fly because their wings are use to glide in the air when there are strong winds. Gligar can have two abilities as of Generation IV: Hyper Cutter or Sand Veil. Gligar got an evolved form, Gliscor in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl for the Nintendo DS. Ash caught a Gligar in the 64th episode of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. Appearance Gligar is a combination of a scorpion and a bat. However, Gligar use its wing to glide through the air, not flying. Male and female Gligar is different at the 'ball' on its tail, Male's is bigger than the Female's. It is blue in color if it is a Shiny Pokémon. Anime Ash got himself a Gligar when Gligar refused to return to its forest and liked Ash. This particular Gligar often stuck out its tongue and loves to eat berries. Gligar also likes to land on Ash, and Ash is usually knocked onto the floor because Gligar has a tough shell on its skin. It also cried very often when scolded by Ash, faced its fear of heights, or loses to a very tough opponent. It evolved into a Gliscor thanks to a Razor fang given to it by Gary. Evolution Gligar evolves into a Gliscor with a Razor Fang as its held item and evolves at night with it by leveling up. Game Info Locations | goldsilver=Routes 45| gsrarity=Rare| crystal=Routes 45| crarity=Uncommon| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Safari Zone| erarity=Rare| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Routes 206, 207, 214, 215 and 227 (Emerald instered)| dprarity=Uncommon| platinum=Routes 206| ptrarity=Common| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 45 (HeartGold only)| hgssrarity=Common| blackwhite=Route 11, 15| bwrarity=Rare| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Gligar| gold=It flies straight at its target's face then clamps down on the startled victim to inject poison.| silver=It usually clings to cliff. When it spots its prey, it spreads its wings and glides down to attack.| crystal=It builds its nest on a steep cliff. When it is done gliding, it hops along the ground back to its nest.| ruby=Gligar glides through the air without a sound as if it were sliding. This Pokémon hangs on to the face of its foe using its clawed hind legs and the large pincers on its forelegs, then injects the prey with its poison barb.| sapphire=Gligar glides through the air without a sound as if it were sliding. This Pokémon hangs on to the face of its foe using its clawed hind legs and the large pincers on its forelegs, then injects the prey with its poison barb.| emerald=It glides without making a single sound. It grasps the face of its foe using its hind and large front claws, then stabs with its poison herb.| firered=It usually clings to cliff. When it spots its prey, it spreads its wings and glides down to attack.| leafgreen=It flies straight at its target's face then clamps down on the startled victim to inject poison.| diamond=It sails on the winds with its limbs extended to strike from the sky. It aims for the prey's face.| pearl=It sails on the winds with its limbs extended to strike from the sky. It aims for the prey's face.| platinum=It glides as if sliding. It startled foes by clamping on to their faces, then jabs with its poison stinger.| heartgold=It flies straight at its target's face, then clamps down on the startled victim to inject poison.| soulsilver=It usually clings to cliff. When it spots its prey, it spreads its wings and glides down to attack.| black=It glides as if sliding. It startled foes by clamping on to their faces, then jabs with its poison stinger.| white=It glides as if sliding. It startled foes by clamping on to their faces, then jabs with its poison stinger.| }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Origin *Gligar appears to be a combination of a scorpion and a bat, due to it's bat-like ears and wings. Despite it's species: FlyScorpion Pokémon. Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line